Lyk Helium
Personality Lyk Helium (Full Planet Helium D Name:Lykio Heliumus) is a gothic girly-girl. She is an alien who first HATES Earth all its disgusting creatures but grows to like it... after a month or two. She hates most girly-girls, especially Isabella and Bea. She gets quite irratated when the girls run around the schoolyard while it's raining yelling, "MY CLOTHES!!! MY HAIR!!! YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR MY DRY CLEANING BILL, YOU STUPID RAIN!! AHHHHHH!!!" Physical appearance(Planet Earth) Lyk has fiery red hair and purple eyes. She wears a violet red shirt with her homimg device on her shirt(the "EVE" looking sign) and a dark purple long sleeve under. She wears black fish-net stockings and hand gloves that goes up to her elbows. Lyk also wears choker that also has her "EVE" looking sign on it in purple and black. She has black high heels about 6 inches high giving her a "Punch me,I'll kill you" look. Physical appearance(Planet Kelium D) Lyk has light blue skin that can sometimes be light green with purple antennas. She wears an all black Planet Kelium D dress and violet red fingerless gloves. She has knee high 10 inch high heel boots that she wears everyday. She has red huge eyes and black hair. Relationships Eve 5000 Eve is Lyk's robot servant and best friend. Eve always tries to provide Lyk with valid information and assistance. She constantly refers to Lyk as "master", but Lyk insists that she call her by her name, as she does not think of Eve as her slave. Phineas Flynn She is somewhat very good friends with Phineas,but when he goes all "human" on her she grows a huge disliking of him and everyone else. Ferb Fletcher She is good friends with Ferb and since he knows her planet very well they have a great relationship. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She hates Isabella almost enough to fill 7,000 swimming pools. Hates her look. Hates her personality. And hates her boyfriend. Hyper Hearts Lyk is awesome friends with Hyper. They like talking about their different planets(Hyper:Earth and Lyk:Planet Kelium D) Since they both like being tomboys Lyk grows a huge liking to Hyper. Pierre Suarez Lyk does NOT even like to see Pierre's face. He reminds Lyk of the "Humam Slug" Justin Beiber. Zikeal Bradley Tried to annihilate him many times, so I'd say they are enemies as well. Kind of. Bea Lovehart Lyk despises Bea of her girliness. She is this close to annihilating Bea. Eli Tamrongyouth Ehhhh.....same as Zikeal. Debby Lauther Has a huge crush on him. Trivia *Lyk is not named after Team Doof's Liz *Lyk is in fact not like the alien you all know. Invader Zim(Who is Invader Zim) *Lyk is voiced by yours truly,Hyper *Lyk hates all humans,but has a true liking to Phineas,Ferb,Isabella and the rest of them Appearances Lyk Helium:Finding Earth And My Life Lyk Helium:Finding Earth And My Life Part 2 Lyk Helium:Finding Earth And My Life Part 3 Lyk Helium:Finding Earth And My Life Finale Category:HyperHearts58's Characters Category:Fanon Works